Unspoken Promises
by CrimsonSkyTamer
Summary: "I'm here for you now, always remember that." The only reason why she lives is because he exists; the only reason why he exists is because she lives. Two individuals sharing the same burden: an unspoken promise made to protect and remain by the other's side for eternity. Birthday fanfic for summer999! Complete!
1. Unspoken Promises

_**[Unspoken Promises]**_

_Author's Note: This is a birthday fanfic for __**summer999**__! Do check out her story, [Glass]; it's a great fic. :D _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…_

_PS: This story is in Mukuro's POV._

_PPS: Yes, I drew the cover. :P_

* * *

_"I'm here for you now, always remember that."_

The only reason why she lives is because he exists; the only reason why he exists is because she lives. Two individuals sharing the same burden: an unspoken promise made to protect and remain by the other's side for eternity.

* * *

_That day, when we first met; I was locked up in the Vendicare and you were in an accident. The both of us chanced upon each other and made an agreement; you were to be my 'vessel', my link to the outside world while I was in the Vendicare, and in return I would provide you with illusionary organs. A vessel…that was all you were supposed to be. But somehow…I found myself falling for you._

"Nagi!" Without second thought, her name slipped from my lips. Time seemed to pass by in slow motion as I watched her fall to the ground, shot by a bullet meant for _me_. Using my trident to deflect other bullets and projectiles, I rushed over.

She smiled; a faint, sad smile. "Don't blame yourself, Mukuro-sama…"

"Chrome…no, Nagi…" I bit my lip.

"Arigato... Soshite, sayonara…" Reaching up to cup my cold cheek, she smiled. Then her eyes closed for the final time. Catching her hand before it fell, I lowered my head, indigo bangs shadowing my eyes.

_How could you, Chrome? What happened to our promise?_

"Vongola…take her and leave. I will finish things here."

The Vongola looked like he was going to protest, but in the end took Chrome and left, along with his right-hand man. When I was sure they had left, I picked up my trident once more, a crazy smile on my face.

"For killing Nagi, I promise that all of you will see _**hell**_."

* * *

_~A few weeks later…~_

Sitting down on the chair by her bedside, I take in the room at a glance. The translucent white curtains were drawn, letting the orange rays of the setting sun flood the room. Indigo lilies were arranged neatly in a vase on the bedside table; their scent hung faintly in the air. Looking at her pale, lifeless body lying on the bed, my hand involuntarily grasped hers as I listened to the beeping of the machine – the only indication that she was still hanging in there.

"_She's probably not going to wake up, Mukuro…I'm so sorry." A brunet said, brown bangs shadowing his eyes._

Laughing, I hung my head in my hands as a single tear fell from my right eye; I actually felt _guilty_ about this. Rokudo Mukuro, the experiment who single-handedly destroyed the Estraneo Famiglia, who viewed people as disposable tools, who's ultimate goal was to destroy the mafia, could actually feel _guilt_. How the mighty have fallen…

_During all these years, I watched your progress; how you became an excellent Mist guardian. And when I was finally released from the Vendicare, you were the first one I saw when I awoke. At that moment, I knew: you would be by my side forever, just as I would be by yours._

_But now…_

* * *

_I know it's a crime to leave a story hanging, but I've run out of brain juice...and of time. So, this ending is left up to you readers! Will Chrome & Mukuro have a happy ending? Or a tragic one?_

_A poll is up on my profile; the choices are either a) Happy ending, b) Tragic ending or c) I prefer to imagine my own ending. Please do vote; I will upload subsequent chapters based on the poll. :D summer999, since this is a birthday fic for you, your vote will be counted twice! (The poll will be taken down in a couple of weeks, so please vote!)_

_Jaa ne!_

_CrimsonSkyTamer  
20th May 2013_


	2. And we live happily ever after?

_**[And we live happily forever after…?]**_

_Hi minna, CrimsonSkyTamer here! I would like to thank all of you readers, and especially those who voted on my poll. So…since the results are __**a) Happy ending (4)**__, __**b) Tragic ending (3)**__, __**c) None (0)**__ and __**d) That super-secret ending that no author tells you about (4)**__, I have decided to write out all three endings! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever…but I do own my plot._

_Warning: Unbeta-ed. OOC Mukuro, OOC Tsuna and OOC Chrome…probably. Do I really need to go on?_

_PS: This story is in Mukuro's POV._

_PPS: This story is in TYL!verse, in case it isn't clear._

* * *

_That day, when we first met; I was locked up in the Vendicare and you were in an accident. The both of us chanced upon each other and made an agreement; you were to be my 'vessel', my link to the outside world while I was in the Vendicare, and in return I would provide you with illusionary organs. A vessel…that was all you were supposed to be. But somehow…I found myself falling for you._

_During all these years, I watched your progress; how you became an excellent Mist guardian. And when I was finally released from the Vendicare, you were the first one I saw when I awoke. At that moment, I knew: you would be by my side forever, just as I would be by yours._

_But now…_

* * *

Footsteps. Treading lightly through the carpeted hallway. Tensing, I calmed myself and materialised my trident. In a heartbeat, I had crossed the room just as the door was flung open, trident pointed at the intruder's heart.

Hands raised upwards in the universal gesture for surrender, a brunet smiled sadly. "Hi, Mukuro."

It took me a couple of minutes to realise what was going on, and who the 'intruder' was.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo…and my boss.

He must have seen the look on my face, for he pulled aside my trident and hugged me tight. Needless to say, I was shocked. I mean, I knew he was kind, compassionate, etc., but was he really that suicidal to hug a cold-blooded mass-murderer?

"You're not." Looking at him, I realised that Tsunayoshi had let go of me for some time now. And that he had my trident.

"…I'm afraid I don't get what you mean." I decided that the best way to get rid of him was to be curt. After all, he had his weird ability to read other people's thoughts and feelings…or something like that.

"Not a cold-blooded mass-murderer." He finished his earlier sentence, caramel brown eyes flecked with amber. "Chrome's condition is not your fault as well."

_Chrome's condition…_ I snapped. Grabbing him by his collar, I raised my right hand and punched him in the face. Hard. "What then? Are you going to tell me that the reason why Chrome is in the state is because of the enemy? That bullet she was gunned down with was meant for _me_, can't you understand?! That Famiglia had connections with the Estraneo in the past; that bullet was specially made to counter my Six Paths of Reincarnation! If I can't survive getting hit by that cursed bullet, then…!"

'…_what makes you think that Chrome can't?'_ Tsuna countered. "I take back my previous words. If Chrome's held on this long…then maybe…just maybe…"

Panting, I let go of the brunet, who gingerly touched his swollen cheek. The rage that had overcome me a few minutes before faded, and I realised exactly what I had done. "Why?"

"Why what?" Tsunayoshi grimaced as he rubbed his swollen right cheek.

"Why did you do that? Why did you let me punch you?" I frowned, but it was soon wiped away when I saw him sit down on the chair next to Chrome's bed.

"You looked like you needed it. And because I needed to take responsibility for Chrome's condition; if I had not been so careless… Anyway, since I needed to take responsibility, and you were blaming yourself day in and day out, why not become an outlet for your rage?" Turning around to smile at me, Tsunayoshi threw me my trident, which I caught with absurd ease.

"Go get some rest. You need it." He turned around to face Chrome, a clear signal that I was dismissed. Frowning, I reluctantly left the hospital wing and returned to my room.

* * *

Lying fully-clothed on the duvet of my bed, I try to rid my mind of all thought, but horrible memories keep surfacing.

_Chrome…shot by that cursed bullet._

_Blood, fresh red blood…was trickling out the corner of her mouth…_

_Chrome's cold, lifeless body as the Vongola carried it away…_

Shaking my head, I try to banish those images into the deepest, darkest corner of my mind, only to brush against something as I did so. Something that I had not touched ever since she entered a coma, for fear of what I would find…

* * *

_Fluffy white clouds floating in an embracing, bright blue sky; leaves of the trees rustle in the wind as the crystal clear river runs its endless course. A petite girl with a slender frame and shoulder-long purple hair stood by the river bank, gazing off into the distance._

'_Chrome…?' I ask warily._

_Turning around, the girl gazes at me with her lone purple eye that was full of emotion. 'Mukuro-sama…'_

_I walked closer, still half-afraid that this was a figment of my imagination and that this illusionary space that was the link between our minds had started disintegrating, bit by bit. As I thought that, it seemed to get darker; even the bright colours seemed to have become dull._

'_This isn't real, but it isn't fake either, Mukuro-sama.' Placing her hand in mine, Chrome smiled._

'_I know.' I say, but I can tell she wasn't convinced. _

'_Still remember when we first met each other? Like the pieces of a puzzle that is only complete when we're together…as long as you live, I could survive, and as long as I survive, you could live.' Her gentle voice was soothing, calming down the indescribable anger within me. 'But that bullet…'_

'_Was no ordinary bullet, yes.' I frown. 'But you can't use the Six Paths of Reincarnation…yet your body is accustomed to it from that time I used you as my vessel.'_

'_It will take me a long time to heal the wound; even with the aid of Sun flames…' Her voice trailed off._

'_I'll wait.' I smile for the first time in weeks. 'Forever, if need be.'_

* * *

_~A year later~_

Sunlight streamed through the windows as I sat up. Straightening my rumpled white shirt, I quickly pulled an indigo jacket over it as I rushed to the hospital wing –– and to her.

A year. That was how much time had passed since I promised to wait for her.

As I pushed open the door, the gentle scent of lilies poured out. She was sitting upright on her bed, facing the window as her long purple hair fluttered slightly, reflecting the morning sunlight.

"Chrome." I said in a voice so soft that it was barely considered a sound.

Still half-awake from her long coma, her lone purple eye was slightly glazed as she looked straight at me. A gentle smile tugged at her lips. "Mukuro-sama…"

Her crystalline voice washed over me as I let out a breath I didn't even knew I was holding. How long was it since I last heard her voice?

Stepping forwards, I took her pale, slender hands in mine. "Welcome back…Nagi."

Smiling, she leaned forwards…and our lips met in a gentle kiss.

_After so long, we were finally reunited. And never would we be parted again, not even in death._

* * *

_This was supposed to be a happy ending...but I really don't think that it was **that** happy. Ah well. Look out for the next update in a few weeks! :)_

_Jaa ne!_

_CrimsonSkyTamer  
5th June 2013_


	3. We'll meet again

_**[We'll meet again]**_

_Hey minna…today is the last day I'm coming online before my two weeks of absence. So I decided to hurry up and write this tragic ending as a don't-kill-me-for-leaving gift. :D_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners._

_Warning: Character death, OOC Mukuro…and unbeta-ed story._

_I hope you enjoy this story; please review!_

_CrimsonSkyTamer_

* * *

_That day, when we first met; I was locked up in the Vendicare and you were in an accident. The both of us chanced upon each other and made an agreement; you were to be my 'vessel', my link to the outside world while I was in the Vendicare, and in return I would provide you with illusionary organs. A vessel…that was all you were supposed to be. But somehow…I found myself falling for you._

_During all these years, I watched your progress; how you became an excellent Mist guardian. And when I was finally released from the Vendicare, you were the first one I saw when I awoke. At that moment, I knew: you would be by my side forever, just as I would be by yours._

_But now…_

* * *

_**-Mukuro's POV-**_

My tears gradually stopped as I calmed down. I looked at her pale, slender frame as I bit my lip.

'Is she really worth it…?'

But even as I asked myself the question, I knew that deep inside, I would do anything for her. Taking the pen and the notepad lying beside the get-well-soon card – no doubt written by that cow –in the drawer of the bedside table, I wrote a note, and placed it where she could definitely see it.

Summoning my trident, I placed it on the bed, next to her, before grasping her hand and closing my heterochromatic eyes one last time.

* * *

_**-Third Person's POV-**_

The next morning, when the Vongola Decimo entered the room, he saw his female Mist guardian sitting on the chair, crying over his male Mist Guardian who was lying motionless on the hospital bed.

"C-Chrome?" Tsuna asked, startled.

Chrome didn't turn around, but instead, handed the brunet a notepad covered in a familiar, elegant scrawl.

_Dear __Nagi, _

_By the time you read this, I would be dead._

_Do you recall how I used you as a vessel? When I did that, I effectively tied our life forces together, albeit unknowingly. Last night, I used that connection and exchanged my life for yours. You should now be able to use the Six Paths of Reincarnation, and your Mist flames should be even stronger than before._

_There's no use dwelling on what I did. After all, the deed is already done; time cannot be reversed. Besides, I've lived six lifetimes – seven, including this one. I do deserve a break, after all._

_Remember to keep smiling, my dear Nagi. I'll wait for you at the other side._

_-Mukuro_

The brunet placed an arm around his Mist's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Chrome…please smile. Even if you're sad, do it for him. For Mukuro. Okay?"

Nodding, Chrome looked at her boss, an unspoken request in her lone purple eye.

"I will." Tsuna promised, before taking one last look at Mukuro and heading out the room to gather the guardians.

* * *

The funeral for the Vongola Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, was held the day after in private. The only people present besides the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians were Ken and Chikusa, in addition to the Varia Mist Guardian, Fran.

One by one, everyone left after paying their respects, leaving only a purple-haired female standing by the marble tombstone.

_Mukuro-sama…wait for me. We'll definitely meet again…_


	4. Forever, till the end of time

_**[Forever, till the end of time]**_

_Hey minna, this is the super-secret ending! :D_

_Well...it's probably kind of sad yet happy at the same time. And this ending is probably predictable, but hey, it's a product of hours of planning. (I said planning, not writing. :P)_

_Well...[Unspoken Promises] is finally complete. I'm sad... TT^TT_

_Please review/favorite!_

_Jaa ne~  
CrimsonSkyTamer_

* * *

_That day, when we first met; I was locked up in the Vendicare and you were in an accident. The both of us chanced upon each other and made an agreement; you were to be my 'vessel', my link to the outside world while I was in the Vendicare, and in return I would provide you with illusionary organs. A vessel…that was all you were supposed to be._

_But somehow…I found myself falling for you._

_During all these years, I watched your progress; how you became an excellent Mist guardian. And when I was finally released from the Vendicare, you were the first one I saw when I awoke. At that moment, I knew: you would be by my side forever, just as I would be by yours._

_But now…_

* * *

_**-Mukuro's POV-**_

"Perhaps...it's time to let her go." A soft voice spoke. It spoke clearly of the pain that its owner must have been put through, yet it still carried confidence, still resounded across the lonely hospital wing.

It took me a moment to realize that it was Sawada Tsunayoshi speaking. My Sky.

"...what do you mean?" My voice, cracked and slightly hoarse from the lack of use, seemed like a pale reflection of what it used to be.

Just as I was. A shadow of my former self that radiated power and confidence.

"You know what I mean. You may not like it, but still... We're all hurt by this incident, but still...it's not right." He sighed.

I turned back to look at her...and after what seemed like eternity, I nodded.

Tsunayoshi seemed slightly relieved, though his brown eyes seemed wet with tears that were threatening to overflow.

"Do you want to do it?"

_(A/N: I know what you were thinking, sick-minded people. :P This is 6996, not 6927/2769.)_

I shook my head and left the room, trusting him to do what I could never do: turn off the life support.

* * *

_**-Third Person's POV-**_

When Rokudo Mukuro didn't turn up for dinner that night, everyone brushed it off as normal. That is, everyone but a certain skylark.

Upon checking the Mist's room and finding it clean - unusually clean, in fact - Hibari Kyoya went to the hospital wing, where the body of Chrome Dokuro was, upon the insistence of the Vongola Decimo that it not be moved till the funeral.

The ward was silent. Too silent.

Slamming open the door - he was never one for common courtesies anyway - Hibari stopped dead in his tracks.

Rokudo Mukuro. Dead.

The indigo-haired guardian had a content smile on his face, a very familiar gun by his side and a steam of blood trickling down the side of his head.

* * *

The funeral was held the day after. Many people were present, some of them including the Kokuyo gang, the Millefiore, the Varia and etc.

Both Chrome and Mukuro were buried in a single grave. After all, as the world's greatest hitman Reborn said, "You can't really think of them as two separate people. Because Mukuro existed, Chrome could live. And because Chrome lived, Mukuro could exist. To be honest...I think they'd prefer it this way."

After the guests left, the Tenth Generation Vongola stayed behind, despite protests from their loved ones.

When at least they turned to leave, a gentle breeze blew. And the faint figures of two people - an indigo-haired male and a violet-haired female - could be seen smiling, hand in hand...

* * *

_~When two hearts are meant to be, regardless of what happens, they will share a life called forever.~_


End file.
